Tatl
}} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is Link's fairy companion throughout the game. She allows Link to use Z-targeting, and will often provide information on her target if prompted. She also provides Link with intermittent hints as to his next goal, though often in a vague and laconic fashion. Unlike Navi in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time--though otherwise almost identical in function--her "voice" is represented by distinctive chiming noises rather than speech. Initially, Tatl acts quite rude and coldly towards Link, giving him the blame for having become separated from her brother, Tael. Though she starts out working together with Link purely to achieve their binary goal of retrieving Majora's Mask and being reunited with her brother, she eventually warms to Link. Despite this however, throughout the game she chastises Link for asking her advice on enemies he has already fought in Ocarina of Time, as he should possess this knowledge already. In the Nintendo 3DS remake of the game, Tatl has the added function of keeping track of the Fish Journals found in the Swamp & Ocean Fishing Hole. Because Tatl is the one keeping a record of Link's catches, the Fishing Journal does not reset when Link travels back in time with the "Song of Time", allowing Link to keep a permanent record of his catches (provided he saves his game at either an Owl or Quill Statue). Also, aside from the addition of more dialogue, her tendency to chide Link for not knowing an enemy's weaknesses has been removed outright. Biography Once, during a rainstorm, Tatl and her brother Tael befriended the abandoned Skull Kid. The three got along very well, even though the Skull Kid's mischievous side would surface at times. Tatl seemed to be complicit in the Skull Kid's early activities (even helping him to rob Link, and taunting Link when Link became a Deku Scrub), although she later claimed his robbing of the Happy Mask Salesman was unjustified. When Link is traveling through the Lost Woods, Tatl flies out and startles Epona into throwing Link off, knocking the hero unconscious. She, along with her brother and the Skull Kid, is fascinated by Link's Ocarina, but refuses to let Tael try it. When Link wakes up and confronts them, she escapes with her friends. After Link is cursed into a Deku form, she tries to stop him from pursuing the Skull Kid and as a result, she is separated from the Skull Kid and her brother. She realizes that she must work together with the now transformed Link to see her brother again and stop the Skull Kid. When Link and Tatl confront the Skull Kid for the first time at the top of the Clock Tower, Tael tells them where to find those with power to stop the Skull Kid, and is punished for this, angering Tatl. Link finds no way to damage the Skull Kid, but manages to knock the Ocarina of Time out of his hands; as he picks up the ocarina, he recalls Princess Zelda teaching him the "Song of Time" just before his leaving. Tatl tells Link off for getting lost in memories and is visibly frightened by their seemingly impending death at the hand of the Moon, and even goes as far as to pray to the Goddess of Time. Using the ocarina, which manifests itself as the Pipes of Awakening, Link plays the "Song of Time", returning them to the First Day of the three-day cycle. Upon defeating Odolwa, Tatl will apologize to Link for her actions at the beginning of the game before immediately switching back to her snappy personality, demanding that he not hold it against her. Upon subsequent return trips to the Clock Tower, Tatl tries to prevent Tael from being hit by the Skull Kid by warning him of what will happen, but always fails. After Link gathers the four Boss Remains and frees the Four Giants, he calls them together with the "Oath to Order", causing the Skull Kid to reject the Mask's control over him. After the Four Giants arrive to stop the Moon, Tatl will then berate Skull Kid for his actions, and also denies Tael's statements that Skull Kid was actually being controlled by Majora's Mask. She then thinks Skull Kid was acknowledging that it was all his fault, until she realizes that it was actually Majora speaking, after which the mask travels to the Moon (During subsequent trips to the past, she will initially attempt to berate Skull Kid, but then acknowledge Tael's explanation before he states it, to Tael's confusion as to how she knew). The first time this happens, Tatl shows a great reluctance to follow, but agrees to when Tael insists on aiding Link if she won't. If time is rewound and the player calls the Four Giants again, Tatl will agree to follow Link with some resigned amusement. At the end of the game, Tatl remains behind in Termina with her brother and the Skull Kid (now free of the Mask's power) and the three plan on attending the Carnival of Time. As Link rides off, she calls after him a cry of gratefulness. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] Tatl makes a cameo appearance in ''Hyrule Warriors during Young Link's Focus Spirit Attack. She along with her brother Tael will briefly appear alongside the Skull Kid before he sends the Moon to attack Link only for him to use the Fierce Deity's Fierce Deity Sword to cut the Moon in two. Hyrule Warriors Legends Tatl and her brother Tael appear as part of Skull Kid's Ocarina moveset, they fly alongside Skull Kid who can use his stolen Ocarina to command Tatl and Tael to attack enemies. As a result, she fights in tandem with her brother and Majora/Skull Kid. One combo involves Tatl and Tael flying around to create a cyclone that pulls in nearby enemies then the two dive towards the ground like a meteor creating a huge crater. Due to their central role as part of his moveset both Tatl and Tael appear on weapon icons for each Ocarina weapon level. Interestingly their appearances changes slightly with each weapon level (Fairy Ocarina, Lunar Ocarina, and Majora's Ocarina), likely to signify the increase in power. In Skull Kid's victory cutscene, Tatl and Tael fight amongst themselves while Skull Kid plays a note on his Ocarina and laughs like he did when he stole the Ocarina of Time from Link in Majora's Mask. Eventually he throws the Ocarina to Tatl and Tael who catch it while Skull Kid flies off. Still holding the Ocarina Tatl and Tael follow after Skull Kid as the cutscene ends. They also appear in Hyrule Warriors when Skull Kid is unlocked via the download code that comes with Hyrule Warriors Legends. Etymology The siblings' names appear to be a play on "tattle-tale", due to their childlike mischief. The first part of "tattle", from which Tatl takes her name, refers to idle gossip. In Japanese, Tatl's name is a rendering of the English word "chat", which refers to informal conversation, similar to "tattle". Both refer to Tatl's status as an informant and her tendency to speak her mind. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Tatl & Tael Majora's Ocarina (Victory Cutscene).png|Tatl & Tael catching the Majora's Ocarina in Skull Kid's Victory Cutscene in Hyrule Warriors See also * Tael * Navi * Ciela * Proxi es:Taya Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters